Siren's Song
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: He doesn't know anything about the pretty girl from the speakeasy, only a name. But Jason knows that he will follow her anywhere.:: JasonPiper, 1920s!au


_Written For the Drabble Game Challenge, JasonPiper, roaring 20s!au, requested by Emma._

* * *

The city that never sleeps. As Jason walks along the streets, he wonders if New York has earned its nickname because the grime is too distracting that it kept people up all night. He tries not to judge- he's always considered his mind to be pretty open- but he finds himself comparing it to the cleaner, fresher California scenery. Lord knows that if his father hadn't asked him to attend a business negotiation on his behalf, Jason wouldn't have stepped foot in the place.

But New York does have his perks, he thinks. No one knows how to entertain like a New Yorker.

He comes to a stop in front of what appears to be a plain building, then checks the address on the card his client had given him. It matches, but the dull red building doesn't like something that would be called The Vineyard of Bacchus.

But if the card says it's right, who is Jason to disagree? He checks his watch. It's late enough, so he goes inside.

A man stops him, looking him up and down. "What's your business?" he asks.

"I have a meeting here," he says, showing his card.

The man examines it, his eyes darting between the card and Jason repeatedly, as though trying to detect a lie. After what feels like forever, he nods and opens the door behind him, gesturing Jason along.

"Thanks," Jason says uncertainly before hurrying inside.

What lies behind the door is more fitting to the name. Women in dresses all the way up to their knees giggle as they shimmy along the smooth sounds of saxophones. Men sit at tables, chatting amongst one another, rings of smoke from their cigars drifting through the air.

Jason looks around in amazement. California has places like this of course, little speakeasies to hide away in, but he's always found them a little too artsy. They've focused more on the scenery than the actual festivities. But this place… There is no denying it. This place has it all.

"So glad that you could join me," a voice calls to Jason's right.

"Thanks for getting me in," Jason says, whistling. "This place sure is something!"

"Trust me, Mr. Grace. You haven't seen anything yet."

Jason is about to ask what he means when a young woman takes the stage. Jason feels as though he might have to actually pick his jaw up off the floor.

He can't remember ever seeing anyone so beautiful in his life. Her tan skin looks so warm in the light of the stage. Her dark dark hair, rolled and pinned, gives her a look of elegance, while the dress- a silver number with sequins- hugs her slender body in all the right places.

She removes the fur stole and places it carefully on the piano before stepping up to the microphone. As her eyes scan the crowd, Jason is certain that she smiles directly at him.

"Who is that?"

"That," his client says, "is Piper, my best girl."

"She's beautiful."

"I could arrange a meeting after, if you'd like."

Jason can barely hear him. The woman opens her mouth, and a voice as beautiful as she is fills the air. For the first time, Jason understands all those legends of Sirens. He would do anything to hear that voice forever.

"A meeting," Jason says at last, shaking his head. "Yes. I think I would like that. Now, business-"

"Business can wait," his client says. "I do hate business. There's a bigger picture, Mr. Grace."

"What picture?"

"I'm not sure yet. But I'm figuring it out. For now, enjoy yourself!"

Jason nods uncertainly. He starts to say something, but his client has already disappeared into the crowd.

…

Jason sits at the bar, absently stirring the gin around in his glass.

"Mr. O said you wanted to speak to me?" a voice says beside him.

Jason looks up to see Piper at his side, a warm but mischievous smile on her face. "Mr. O? Oh, right. My potential investor…"

Piper pulls her face into a bored expression. "Business," she says with a dramatic yawn. "How terribly dull. I prefer something with a little more action."

He raises his brows. "What sort of action?"

With a grin, Piper leans in dangerously close. Jason can smell her perfume, something sweet, maybe a little flowery. He doesn't know if the smell or the sudden closeness, but his head swims, and the room fades away until there is nothing left but the two of them. "Maybe you'll get lucky, and I'll show you," she purrs.

And then she pulls away, and Jason nearly falls forward. He blinks rapidly, shaking his head. Slowly the room seems to reform itself.

"You're dangerous," Jason notes.

Piper grins. "You have no idea," she laughs as jazz begins to play from the stage. "Excuse me. I'm needed backstage before the last number."

She leans in and kisses Jason on his cheek, leaving behind a golden lip print.

…

"Percy! Good to see you!" Jason calls as his friend sits across from him at the diner.

"When I heard you were in New York, how could I resist? It's a rare treat."

Jason shrugs. "You know how it is. My father sends me to do all his dirty work," he laughs.

Percy nods. "Peace doesn't last long," he agrees. "Always a demand for warplanes."

"And battleships," Jason adds, because Percy's father is in the same type of business as his own.

"Enjoying New York?" Percy asks, setting his menu aside when their waitress appears. "Just a cheeseburger."

"I'll have the same."

When the waitress disappears, Jason resumes their conversation. "New York isn't my cup of tea," he says. "But it has its perks."

"Oh? What's her name?"

"Piper. Pretty as a dove with a voice no songbird could touch."

Percy frowns, and Jason wonders if the name rings a bell.

"Do you know her?"

"Where did you meet her?" Percy asks.

Jason tells him about the little speakeasy and about his client in hushed, careful tones. Percy listens, his frown deepening.

"You went to meet a potential investor. Instead of talking business, he was vague and introduced you to a pretty girl?"

Jason nods, his lips twisting into a frown as heavy as his friend's. "When you put it like that…"

"Be careful, Jason. New York isn't like California. It's practically a different world."

"I will," Jason assures him.

But he can see Piper in his head. Just the memory of her is enough to make the diner melt away.

"I will," he says again.

…

"Two nights in a row," Piper laughs when she joins Jason at his table. "I'm starting to feel special."

"I thought my investor would be here."

Piper grins and leans across the table. "Mr. O had other matters to attend to."

"What does the O stand for? I don't know anything about him, and my father just said he runs some sort of archery business," Jason says. "I thought that archery couldn't bring in much profit, not the kind to catch my father's eye, but I suppose this place brings in all the money."

Piper shrugs. "I do what I'm told. Show up when I'm asked, sing when I'm asked. I don't get paid to ask questions."

Jason is about to press the subject when a girl in a black flapper dress appears and leaves Piper a note. Piper reads it, her face growing cold. "Thank you," she says, crumpling the note and returning it.

The girl nods and hurriedly returns to the center of the floor where she begins dancing.

"Something is bothering you," Jason observes.

Piper purses her lips as though she's trying to size Jason up, trying to decide if she can trust him. "My father was taken," she says. "He's a famous actor, so we've just assumed it was some crazed fan. I got a lead about two months ago, and I packed up and moved out here."

"I'm… I'm sorry."

"That girl, Rachel… Her note told me that there's a lead. I have to go."

She starts to rise to her feet, but Jason catches her by the wrist. "I'll go with you," he suggests.

"It could be dangerous. You don't even know me, and you'd risk that for me?" she asks, a small smile on her lips.

"My business here seems to have fallen through. I would like to have at least accomplished something before I return home."

"My hero."

…

As they near the rundown warehouse, Jason remembers Percy's warning and shudders. "Bit like something from the silver screen, huh? The hero goes to an abandoned building for a daring rescue."

Piper is silent, furthering Jason's unease.

"You think they have your father tied up in there or something?" he asks, looking at her.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"For?"

He doesn't notice the gun in her hand until she swings it against his temple.

…

"You'll let my father go? You promised me, Octavian!"

Jason blinks awake, the side of his face throbbing. He tries to move, only to realize he's tied tightly to a chair.

"I had a dream," a familiar voice says. "The dream changes everything."

Jason recognizes his investor, Octavian. Piper lets out a cry.

"You promised!"

"Promises don't matter in the greater scheme of things," Octavian says dismissively. "An actor and the son of one of the most powerful businessmen in America. Do you realize what this could mean for me?"

Piper stays silent.

"I will be powerful. I can rule this country with this sort of backing," Octavian continues, a wicked grin on his lips.

"Please…"

"Destiny is not set in stone. It can change. And mine has changed, Piper. Join me. Stand at my side, and we can have everything."

"I'd rather die."

Octavian laughs. "That can be arranged quite easily."

Jason struggles against his ropes. Octavian turns his attention away from Piper. "Ah, so you're awake."

Jason groans. So much for being a hero. These things look so much easier in movies. "If it's money you want-"

"Then I will get it. Imagine what your father will pay to keep his only son alive. I could milk him dry!" Octavian says gleefully.

"My father will not bow to your corruption."

"Not at first. But in time. All I have to do is-"

His sentence dies as a shot rings out. Octavian's eyes widen, his jaw dropping. Without a sound, he falls to the ground, revealing Piper behind him, still holding the smoking gun.

"I'm sorry," she says. "He promised I could get my father back if I betrayed you. I don't want to, but-"

"You did what you had to do. Untie me. Please."

…

Piper meets him at the train station.

"How's your father?"

"He'll be filming before the month is out."

Jason nods. "Come to California with me."

Piper shakes his head. "You don't even know me."

"I'd like to. Besides, I've already bought an extra ticket."

Piper hesitates. After several moments, she takes the ticket from him. "Let's start over. My name is Piper McLean."

"I'm Jason Grace," he laughs.

She takes his hand. "Will I still be able to sing in California?"

"You'll be a star, doll."


End file.
